evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Modified Starbridge
The civilian Modified Starbridge is a civilian ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt=Example |buy/hire=Example |cost=750000 (25 of 37 - Average) |tech_level=Example |speed=450 (9 of 34 - Very Good) |acceleration=620 (12 of 36 - Very Good) |turning=55 (7 of 16 - Good) |jump_time=Example |jump_speed=Example |shields=465 (21 of 48 - Good) |shield_regen=68=2.04/sec (7 of 32 - Very Good) |armor=185 (23 of 41 - Poor) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=650 (23 of 52 - Good) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=230 (14 of 37 - Good) |deionize=40 (11 of 26 - Good) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=77 (20 of 53 - Good) |cargo_space=20 (16 out of 20 - Poor) |guns=6 (3 of 9 - Very Good) |turrets=2 (6 of 8 - Poor) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=700 (6 of 12 - Good) |crew=2 (18 of 20 - Terrible) |mass=125 (16 of 31 - Average) |length=20 (17 of 23 - Poor) |strength=280 (15 of 37 - Good) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=0% (10 of 10 - Worst) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) }} | speaker = Buying a Modified Starbridge }} The Modified Starbridge is a more combat-capable version of the Starbridge. It comes with more weaponry, energy, weapons space, and more shields and armor. It can be yours for only 50,000 credits more if you buy the upgrade on Earth. Many players recommend this ship as it is fast, durable, and, with upgrades, a competent warship. It is sometimes also known as the Chrome Valkyrie, for reasons known only to its creators. Gameplay Analysis *Modified Starbridges can sometimes be found for sale on New Ireland. *Sell all of the outfits on your Starbridge before you buy the upgrade — you can make the price of the upgrade back and make some added cash. Once you buy the upgrade, it comes with its own weapons and upgrades, regardless of what you've already sold. *One strategy for using this ship is to deck it out with all of the Sigma upgrades, 2 Medium Blaster Turrets, sell the Jammers, buy as many Medium Blasters as possible, and buy Carbon Fiber and Matrix Steel with the remaining space. This combination can be very effective. You may also, instead of buying turrets, focus more on unturreted weaponry for the extra firepower. *Another strategy involves the use of four Thunderhead Lances as primary weapons and an afterburner to rapidly close with heavier ships. Although somewhat weak against smaller ships, a mod Starbridge with four Lances can take out entire carriers by itself. *Yet another very effective strategy is to strip all of the stock weapons off of the ship and replace them with four 100mm railguns. This will leave enough room for solar panels, the civilian IR and Radar jammers, an afterburner and a few layers of carbon fiber. Sigma mass additions can be used to provide space for secondary weapons. This configuration can take out a Pirate Carrier without having its shields dropped. *The modified Starbridge comes with 7 jumps standard range; if you add 4 Battery Packs, get the Sigma upgrades, and top it off with an afterburner, you have one fine 12-jump trading ship. With weapons/outfits of your choice, the Starbridge can make a very good ship, albeit expensive. *Another good strategy is combining the 2nd and 3rd strategies. First capture a class E mod then strip all the stock weapons. Second buy 6 100mm railguns. Third buy a sigma mount reinforcement and sigma mass addition. Fourth buy 4 thunderhead lances and that's it :) *It's worth noting that the Class E Mod Starbridge only comes with 3 tons of cargo space, so you'll have to either buy a Cargo Retool or Expansion if you plan on doing missions in it. *Note that unlike the unmodified Starbridge, all Modified Starbridges take two days per hyperspace jump. Category:Nova Civilians